falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
Fallout: New Vegas
логан — компьютерная ролевая игра, разработанная студией Obsidian Entertainment, пятая в серии [[Серия игр Fallout|игр Fallout]]. История разработки Хоть игра New Vegas не является прямым продолжением Fallout 3, в ней используется тот же игровой движок Gamebryo, и она сильно напоминает предшественницу по геймплею. В отличие от третьей части, созданием New Vegas занимались разработчики предыдущих частей Fallout из бывшей Black Isle Studios, в том числе Джош Сойер в качестве директора проекта и Крис Авеллон в качестве главного дизайнера. Игра вышла 19 октября 2010 года в США, 22 октября того же года в Европе и России и 4 ноября в Азии. Издателем и локализатором игры в России выступила компания «1C». В отличие от предыдущих частей серии, в Fallout: New Vegas не предусмотрена русская озвучка — только субтитры. Продажи Fallout: New Vegas составляют больше 12 миллионов проданных копий. 24 августа 2012 года состоялся российский релиз PC-версии Fallout: New Vegas. Ultimate Edition — издания, включающего в себя все существующие дополненияFallout: New Vegas. Ultimate Edition. Сюжет Действие игры происходит в 2281 году, через 4 года после событий игры Fallout 3 в бывшем Лас-Вегасе, сумевшем благополучно пережить Великую Войну и последующие тёмные века. В игре идёт конфликт между загадочным правителем Нью-Вегаса — мистером Хаусом, Новой Калифорнийской Республикой, рабовладельческим Легионом Цезаря, где каждая из сторон пытается завладеть дамбой Гувера — гигантской гидроэлектростанцией на реке Колорадо, питающей электроэнергией весь регион. Главный герой — Курьер, работающий в фирме «Мохавский экспресс» и не имеющий никакого отношения к Убежищам старого мира , доставляя очередную посылку (платиновую фишку для казино), попадает в засаду неизвестной банды и уже без посылки остаётся умирать в неглубокой могиле. Там его находит и откапывает робот-секьюритрон Виктор, после чего относит героя в городок Гудспрингс к местному доктору по имени Митчелл. Док лечит героя, проводит пару опросов и тестов, дарит ему Пип-бой, возвращает его снаряжение и отправляет в путь на Пустошь. Одна из первостепенных задач главного героя — вспомнить своё прошлое и найти тех, кто пытался его убить. Примечательные локации Место действия * Гудспрингс — небольшой посёлок, в котором начинается игра. * Пустошь Мохаве — самая жаркая и вторая по величине пустыня США. Является основным местом действия игры. Базы основных фракций * Авиабаза Неллис — бывшая военная база, база Бомбистов. * Лагерь Маккарран — бывший аэропорт, база НКР. * Нью-Вегас — хорошо сохранившийся после войны Лас-Вегас. База мистера Хауса и Последователей Апокалипсиса. * Форт — база Легиона Цезаря. * Хидден-Вэли — база Братства Стали. Ключевые объекты * ГЕЛИОС Один — довоенная электростанция и секретное оружие, использующее энергию солнца. * Дамба Гувера — уцелевшая после войны ГЭС, снабжающая округ электричеством. Локации-отсылки к прошлым играм серии * Гора Блэк — база супермутантов второго поколения и теней под руководством Табиты. * Джейкобстаун — бывший горнолыжный курорт, ныне город супермутантов первого поколения под предводительством Маркуса. Нововведения * Анимация смерти зависит от оружия, которым было убито то или иное существо.thumb|130px|Модернизация [[9-мм пистолета]] * В игре больше оружия чем в Fallout 3, как старого, так и нового. * Оружие можно модифицировать: *# Увеличить скорострельность. *# Добавить глушитель. *# Увеличить магазин. *# Добавить оптический прицел или лазерный целеуказатель. *# Уменьшить износ. *# Повысить урон. *# Уменьшить вес. *# Уменьшить разброс. *# Увеличить скорость перезарядки. *# Увеличить скорость снаряда. *# Другое. * Навыки «Лёгкое оружие» и «Тяжёлое оружие» объединены в один. * Появился новый навык — «Выживание». * Нельзя смастерить «Шиш-кебаб» и некоторые другие виды оружия (хотя «Шиш-кебаб» присутствует в игре, если установлено дополнение Honest Hearts). * Появилось такое понятие, как репутация у фракций. * В каждом дополнении максимальный уровень повышен на 5 (в отличие от Fallout 3). * Напарники присоединяются независимо от кармы. * Появление верстака для снаряжения патронов. Теперь можно самому создавать обычные и некоторые улучшенные боеприпасы, плюс на верстаках можно делать рециклинг энергозарядов или преобразовывать одни виды зарядов в другие. * Введён в игровой процесс лагерный костёр, на котором можно из имеющихся продуктов и ингредиентов приготовить блюда и напитки с улучшенными показателями и свойствами, а также медицинские препараты, химикаты и яды. * Теперь напарники главного героя бессмертны (но не в режиме «Хардкор»). Азартные игры Игра вряд ли называлась бы Нью-Вегас, если бы разработчики обошли вниманием азартные игры. В игре можно сыграть в блэкджек, рулетку, на игровых автоматах и в «Караван». Многие из этих мини-игр не только азартны, но и являются быстрым способом получить лёгкие деньги. Хардкор Хардкор — это усложнённый, более реалистичный режим игры. Он не является обязательным, и может быть включен или выключен в любое время. Однако, если включить его в начале игры и играть с ним до конца, можно получить одноимённое достижение. Дополнения thumb|130px|Collector’s edition Характерной отличительной чертой Fallout: New Vegas от его предшественника является то, что все четыре сюжетных дополнения в той или иной степени объединены общим сюжетным лейтмотивом, связанным с Улиссом — курьером «Мохаве Экспресс», отказавшимся выполнять тот самый заказ, который впоследствии достался протагонисту. Он упоминается как в оригинальной игре, так и во всех дополнениях, и появляется лично только в Lonesome Road. Кроме того, ни одно из дополнений не позволит продолжить игру после завершения основной сюжетной линии, как это сделали в Broken Steel. Список дополнений: * Courier's Stash ** Caravan Pack ** Classic Pack ** Mercenary Pack ** Tribal Pack * Dead Money * Honest Hearts * Old World Blues * Lonesome Road * Gun Runners' Arsenal Музыка Музыкальное сопровождение для игры написал небезызвестный композитор Инон Зур. Кроме того, в некоторых местах игры используются композиции Марка Моргана из первых двух частей Fallout'. На внутриигровых радиостанциях можно услышать ретромузыку 1940-60-х годов, в том числе: * «''Ain’t That a Kick in the Head''» Дина Мартина; * «''Blue Moon''» Фрэнка Синатры; * «''Big Iron''» Марти Роббинса; * «''Heartaches by the Number''» Гая Митчелла; * «''It’s a Sin to Tell a Lie''» The Ink Spots; * «''Johnny Guitar''» и «''Why Don’t You Do Right''» Пегги Ли; * «''Love Me As Though There Were No Tomorrow''» и «''Orange Coloured Sky''» Нэта «Кинга» Коула; * «''Something’s Gotta Give''» Бинга Кросби. Отсылки * Образ мистера Хауса списан со знаменитого американского авиатора Говарда Хьюза. * При выборе перка «Дикая Пустошь», появляется множество «пасхалок». Например, недалеко от Гудспрингса лежит холодильник, внутри которого лежит скелет в шляпе. Это является отсылкой к фильму «Индиана Джонс и Королевство хрустального черепа», где главный герой спрятался от ядерного взрыва в холодильнике. Также, в Ниптоне встретятся обугленные трупы с именами дяди и тёти Люка Скайуокера, что является отсылкой к четвёртому эпизоду саги «Звёздные войны». * Фактически, все квесты в игре названы в честь известных композиций 40 и 50-х годов XX века (например, Aba Daba Honeymoon, Bye Bye Love, G.I. Blues). * Одно из испытаний называется «Раб подчиняется», его можно пройти, если убить Хауса клюшкой для гольфа. Точно так же был убит Эндрю Райан, один из главных героев игры «''Bioshock''». Название достижения было его последними словами. Видео 320px 320px Галерея FNV Courier ant attacks with dynamite.jpg Fallout-New-Vegas-screenshot.jpg Courier attacks the robot with a gun.jpg FNV screenshot Helios laser.jpg FNV duel between the mutant and courier fixtures and machine gun.jpg FNV from a grenade launcher on mutants.jpg FNV Aim for a game console.jpg FNV Vit-O-Matic long shot.jpg Примечания Ссылки Сайт русского сообщества Fallout: New Vegas de:Fallout: New Vegas en:Fallout: New Vegas es:Fallout: New Vegas fi:Fallout: New Vegas it:Fallout: New Vegas nl:Fallout: New Vegas no:Fallout: New Vegas pl:Fallout: New Vegas pt:Fallout: New Vegas sv:Fallout: New Vegas tr:Fallout: New Vegas zh:辐射：新维加斯 Категория:Игры Категория:Fallout: New Vegas